Grey Sunflower(Remake)
by Ah-Chanbaek97
Summary: Baekhyun tak sadar jika keputusan untuk kembali menerima orang baru dalam hidupnya bukan keputusan yang tepat . Karna sekeras apapun ia mencoba, takdir telah bermain padanya. Chanbaek Hunbaek Krisbaek. Remake. GS


**Grey sunflower(Remake)**

 **Remake dari novel Grey Sunflower karya Ruth Priscilia Angelina.**

 **Chanbaek , hunbaek, krisbaek.**

 **GS.**

Kris, lelaki yang berhasil membuatku - sejak tingkatan 4 elementry school- berpikir tak ada yang lebih menarik darinya, tak ada yang lebih menarik daripada memperhatikannya. Dan tak ada yang lebih menarik daripada memujanya. Warna abu abu pada obsidiannya merupakan abu abu terbaik yang pernah kulihat ,dan merupakan satu alasan terkuat mengapa aku menyukai warna itu sampai sekarang. Tatapan mata itu tajam dan tegas tapi teduh dalam waktu yang bersamaan .

Sama halnya dengan matanya, senyumannya juga hangat dan teduh, ia memang jarang mengumbarnya pada orang lain . Ia lelaki dingin , semua orang disini tau itu, walaupun dibalik fakta itu ia memiliki senyum sempurna yang berhasil membuat darahku langsung mengalir ke ujung- ujung jariku. Mengalirkan napas pendek penuh kebahagiaan.

Alasan mengapa aku menyukainya? Entahlah, mungkin alasan pertama karna ia pandai bermain basket , tangan putih itu dengan lihainya memainkan bola dengan cantiknya, tangan dengan kuku yang putih kemerahan , tangan yang sangat ingin aku genggam sejak dulu.

Atau alasan kedua karna kepintarannya .ia pintar sungguh , walaupun aku tak kalah pintar tapi tetap saja masih dia yang mengantongi juara umum dan olimpiade sejenis lainya.

Dan alasan terakhir yang kumiliki adalah kesempurnaan fisiknya, punggung tegap itu seakan memberikan kekuatan disetiap sisinya, punggung yang sedang aku lihat jauh dari belakang punggung yang menyimpan kehangatan didalamnya. Lelaki jangkung dengan tinggi lebih dari 185 cm , aku bahkan merasa kecil disampingnya.

Tapi semakin aku mencari alasan alasan itu , semakin aku kembali jatuh ke dalam lobang itu , lobang tak berujung , lobang tanpa jalan keluar didalamnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku tak mendapat alasan mengapa hatiku memutuskan berlabuh padanya. Aku suka, aku sayang , aku cinta dan tak ada alasan.

" Eh , itu ngeliatin buku atau apaan?"

Aku terkesiap, tak menyadari ada seorang gadis cantik bermata bulat sempurna dengan rambut panjang digerai dan kulit putihnya mendudukkan dirinya tepat disampingku. Aku langsung mengalihkan arah pandangku dari Kris, kembali kebuku catatan yang hanya menjadi objek pembantu disini.

kyungsoo, gadis cantik yang kini telah dengan santainya duduk di sebelahku . berterimakasilah padanya yang membunyikan suara diatas volume normal di perpustakkan yang bahkan tak ada sumber suara apapun.

" Aiish, kalau ngomong ga perlu keras – keras , soo"

Ia menyeringai " Makanya, kalau belajar itu yang bener ,baek . Ini malah ngeliatan yang aneh – aneh " gadis itu menekankan intonasi pada kata aneh- aneh . menyunggikan senyum penuh kemenangan dengan tatapan ' kau tau sipa yang kumaksud 'kan?' .

kyungsoo dan aku baru menjalin persahabatan 2 tahun , namun kini memiliki arti lebih dari sekedar sahabat ,ia kini sudah seperti keluarga bagiku , benar-benar seperti saudara. ia amat sangat mengenalku setelah mama tentunya . namun dalam kasus Kris, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Aku mencubit pinggangnya kuat ,aku takkan melakukannya jika Kris tak menoleh pada kami dengan tatapan heran dan mungkin... sedikit terganggu dengan keributan yang kami buat . Atau jangan –jangan ia menyadari yang kami bicarakan adalah dia.

Fakta berikutnya adalah , ia tahu perasaanku , atau bahkan seluruh angkatan tahu perasaan yang agak jamuran ini, tau dari mana aku tak tahu pasti . Tapi setengah dari diriku yakin , mereka mengetahuinya dari gadis disebelahku ini.

" Lagian gak bosen dilihatin terus? udah dari kelas 4 elementry school' kan ? sekarang ngaca deh , baek . Sekarang udah kelas 3 high school , masih ngeliatin dia melulu ,gak jamuran tu mata?"

Kyungsoo pun memutuskan menjatuhkan fokusnya pada Kris mencari alasan mengapa aku bisa ''setia" mencintai lelaki itu.

" Dianya kan ganteng , jadi ya ga bosen "  
kyungsoo mencibir atas alasan klise yang kubuat " Dianya ga salah ganteng . Toh , emang ganteng dari lahir, tapi ya, kamunya aja yang udah cinta mati sendiri , jadinya susah "

" Sirik banget jadi orang , lagian nanti pas kuliah juga bakal pisah , jadi ya sekarang puasin dulu ngeliatnya , ujian akhir udah di depan mata . sekolah cuma ngitung hari , biarin seneng bentar napa"

Bel berbunyi , menghentikan acara melihat punggung Kris sekaligus menghentikan ocehan tak bermutu Kyungsoo yang sekarang malah sedang sibuk membaca buku catatan dengan cepat .

" Rasain , ngeledekin mulu, ga belajar kan "ledekku padanya yang berusaha konsentrasi dengan buku catatan di tanganya.

" Ya udah ke kelas sekarang yuk , nanti keburu masuk tu pengawas "

Dan gadis itu hanya mengikuti langkahku walaupun masih dalam mode konsentrasi membaca buku catatan itu.

.

.

Ujian hari ini sukses, aku bisa menjawab hampir dari semua soal itu , dan aku yakin Kyungsoo juga , walaupun tadi ia panik , ia pasti sudah belajar denagn sungguh- sungguh dirumah .

Dan dengan ini, berakhir pulalah masaku duduk di bangku sekolah ini. Hari- hari kami yang tinggal di sekolah ini bisa dihitung hari dan begitu juga kesempatan untuk melihat Kris.

Sejak dulu , saat pulang adalah saat yang paling berat bagiku . karna, berkurangnya satu hari waktu aku dapat melihatnya . hanya dapat berharap ada hari esok aku dapat melihatnya lagi . Dan kini aku benar – benar harus terpisah darinya, mungkin untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di balkon kamar , sambil memikirkan langkah apa yang harus kuambil kedepannya. Menimbang- nimbang universitas apa yang akan kupilih. Universitas pilihan mama, ialah universitas bergengsi ,seoul national university . Yang tentunya membuatku mungkin takkan melihat Kris lagi . Jujur , aku bahkan masih meragukan perasaanku , apakah aku bisa tak melihat Kris untuk waktu yang lama . namun aku bisa melihat mama saat ini sangat berharap aku mengikuti pilihannya .

Aku membenamkan kepalaku diantara lutut yang kutekuk. Pada saat ini kuyakin , pilihan mama adalah pilihan terbaik.

* * *

Hasil ujianku keluar, dan terimaksih Tuhan .Nilai – nilaiku memuaskan dan aku diterima di universitas yang mama inginkan dengan jurusan arsitektur sebagai pilihanku.

Dan Kris, aku tau ia tak masuk universitas pilihaku , ia masuk salah satu universitas di kota ini dengan Kai , teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabat baik Kris. Sedangkan Kyungsoo , ia tetap mengikutiku masuk universitas yang sama namun memilih jurusan yang berbeda , jurusan seni .

Dan malam ini adalah malam acara perpisahan terakhir kami , tempat terakhir aku bisa melihatnya lagi dan mungkin kami hanya dapat bertemu pada reuni- reuni berikutnya. Tapi aku tahu , ini saatnya aku menempuh hari baru , hari baru tanpa ada bayangan Kris lagi .

Aku memakai gaun selutut bewarna abu abu , cantik dan elegan , aku sangat menyukai gaun ini , entah kenapa , mungkin karna warnanya abu – abu mungkin atau desainya yang simple namun manis , serius gaun ini menampilkan kesan hangat dan manis yang kental . sedangkan Kris , ia memakai setelah jas abu – abu , aku tak tahu kenapa warna baju kami bisa cocok seperti ini , yang jelas aku mensyukuri selera kami yang hampir mirip.

Ia memakai jas abu- abu dengan dalaman baju putih dan dasi hitam, rambutnya ia sisir keatas, warna bajunya senada dengan warna indah matanya , sungguh ia amat mempesona sekarang , ia sempurna.

Sedangkan temanya , Kai- memakai jas bewarna biru navy - memberikan salam perpisahan untukku , memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya . pelukan pertemanan yang hangat .

" Tenang saja , aku akan menjaga lelaki tercintamu itu " dan aku terkekeh kecil, mendengar lelucon lelaki tan itu.

" Yah ,aku percayakan padamu , Kai " ucapku sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya menyadari ada langkah seseorang mendekati kami . orang itu Kris , berada dihadapanku sekarang , wajah sempurnanya , rahang tegasnya , tatapannya -teduh menatapku . tersenyum hangat membuatku otomatis balas tesenyum padanya .

" Selamat , baek . jadi arsitek yang baik ya , bangun gedung- gedung yang bagus " ucapnya lembut .

Sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk kepalaku kaku .

" I-i-ya"

tangan kami masih saling mengengam dan saatku ingin melepaskanya ia menarik tubuhku hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Pelukannya hangat , bahu kokoh itu benar benar membuatku nyaman didalamnya , sedangkan aku hanya menyadarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang .

Bagaimana mungkin ini nyata ? aku bahkan tak berharap apa – apa sedikitpun , merasakan ia memelukku seakan- akan masuk ke alam mimpiku lagi . aku memeluknya seerat yang aku bisa , tak ingin melepaskannya sampai mati . Namun, aku harus sampai ke alam sadarku , pelukan kami hanya sekedar pelukan persahabatan .ia tak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku . Tapi kali ini aku memohon , tolong berhentikan waktu sebentar saja aku haya ingin memeluknya seperti ini , dan kalau bisa untuk selamanya.

Gaun ini takkan pernah ku buang, karna aroma tubuh Kris melekat dengan jelas disana , ini malam perpisahan yang amat manis dalam hidupku . namun juga pahit dalam satu waktu . Karna ini merupakan saat terakhir aku dapat melihatnya terus- menerus . aku takkan melihatnya lagi untuk waktu yang lama kemudian hari .

Dan aku meminta padamu Kris ,jangan lupakan nama Byun Baekyun dalam ingatanmu . Walaupun sebenarnya namaku tak berarti apa- apa dalam hidupmu .

TBC


End file.
